


In Training

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Held Down, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A rendezvous with a lover turn into something more than expected with he brings a friend along. Not really a plot driven story :)





	In Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and checking out my naughty little story. If you find I've missed any tags, please let me know.

Looking back I'm not sure how this is even happening. I mean, OBVIOUSLY, I know HOW it happened, I'm not stupid or under the influence of anything except hormones. What I mean is the circumstances that led up to us agreeing to meet at this hotel. Seriously, a hotel? Jeez...I hope the walls aren't thin. Better yet, I hope there aren't any small children within earshot. I laugh to myself at the path my thought are taking. What? Me overthinking something? Nah, certainly not! That never happens...riiiiiiiiight! I finish brushing out my long dark hair and checking to make sure all is in order. I know what I want to happen today but it's always a surprise with you.

My phone chimes a text alert. "About 10 minutes. Room #?" I grin as my pulse speeds up and I send you the number. Again...is that seriously all it takes? I've given up fighting my reaction to you and just enjoy it. I jump and let out an embarrassing squeak as there's a rap at the door. Ugh, a squeak? Thank God there are no witnesses to that undignified sound coming from me! I cross the room and use the peephole to make sure it's you. 

What the fuck? It's you but it appears you brought a friend. What's that all about? Only one way to find out so I open the door and step to the side. You come in and your very young friend follows. I say, "Sooooo...what's going on here?" You grin, "This is my new trainee from work, Alex." Umm, I fail to see what that has to do with him being here but try not to be rude. "Has this converted to a full life training course instead of only work? Tell me, are you now a practicing life coach?" I feign shock. "Wow! It truly is never too late to change your life path. I can see your business cards now..." I'm abruptly shut up from a brilliant monologue by your hand firmly placed over my mouth. I look at you and raise my eyebrows in question. You're shaking your head, "Are you about done?" I grin as much as I can, ignoring the zing your touch is sending through me, then lick the palm of your hand and shake my head no. Sweet guy that you are, you take your hand away, point proven, I suppose. "I thought maybe you'd like to meet Alex. He's a nice guy. Likes to learn and try new things." I look from you to him and back again. "Alex. How old are you and do you truly want to be here?"

Young Alex shrugs, gives a small smile, "I'm 19 and sure, I do. Why not?" Not exactly a rousing endorsement or overwhelmingly enthusiastic but it is what it is. "Let me be more blunt. Do you want to be here? Obviously we aren't here to play mahjong. Is sex with us what you're here for?" Again that little smile, "Yeah. Every day's a learning day!" I look at you, "Seriously?" I know you well enough to know when you're silently mocking me. That's alright. I know you don't mean any harm by it and I mess with you every chance I get. Instead you crowd into my space. I refuse to back down. Not feeling real docile today. I step up and then look between the two of you again. "How are we doing this?" is the million dollar question. You close the space and silence me with a kiss. Mmm...yes, please. Best reason to shut up...actually the second best reason but we'll get to the first eventually. I cup your jaw, deepening the kiss and shiver at the brush of the stubble I find there. You make my head spin and steal my breath away. All too soon you pull back and I'm momentarily confused. Then I remember, we aren't alone.

I look at Alex. I have to grin. He appears to be very calmly leaning back with his butt resting on the desk, just watching us. He looks ever so polite but upon closer inspection his breathing is accelerated, there's a splash of color to his neck and cheeks and he keeps fidgeting. Oh, yes! This is going to be so much fun! I wink at you as I shift my attention to the younger man. I step close enough to touch, "You doing alright?" He nods. I smile and lean forward to kiss him on the mouth. Just a quick peck before pulling back and doing it again and again. I cup his face in my hands and tilt his head for a better angle. Little kisses sprinkled across his mouth before I slow down and part my lips just enough to catch his lower lip between my fuller ones. I lightly stroke my tongue along it before deepening the kiss, flicking my tongue into his parted lips before pulling back to look at him. He opens his eyes, "Why're you stopping?" Why indeed!?!

At that I press closer to where he's perched at and reconnect our lips. While keeping one hand on his jaw, I slip the other up the back of his head into his soft, dark hair. A stroke of my tongue has him eagerly opening for me. I lightly dip and dart. Tasting and teasing as I try to coax him into actively participating. I feel him quickly slip his tongue past my lips but it's gone again just as fast. The next time I try to nip him but he's too quick. Where did this sudden sass come from?

I feel you press against my back, hands tightly gripping my hips as you grind against my ass. Fuck! You feel incredible. So strong. I can't help but press back for more. My next thought is that we're all seriously overdressed. I pull back and before I can say anything, you've beat me to it. "Let's take this to the bed before one of us gets hurt." I'd like to get offended but to be honest I'm a magnet for weird shit so I don't argue. It takes a minute to get loose and we work our way across the room. I'm tugging Alex by the belt loop, "C'mon, Alex, I won't bite. Well, not unless you want me to!" You've lost your shirt and I have to let go of Alex as you start pulling mine off. In no time at all we're all down to undies. Just as quickly they're in a pile of red lace and black and white cotton on the floor. 

Back on the bed I find myself between you two boys. I turn, giving you my back and you waste no time before trailing kisses along my shoulder as you cup my breast from behind sharply squeezing my nipple. I try to focus on the slender young man before me. I drop kisses along his jaw as I let my fingers trace down his side before lightly dragging my nails back up to the shoulder. He shudders and I like the reaction so much I can't help but do it again as I whisper into the shell of his ear, "Blow job?" He let's out a gasp and nods his head, "Yeah, umm...that's fine."

I wiggle away from your grasp so I can slide down to hip level, pretty confident I can do better than "fine". I look up to see both of you watching me and it's simply too hot to put into words. I feel you shift but don't give it much thought as I'm now focusing on the very nice cock in front of me. I take him in hand, starting with firm tight strokes from root to tip. I move so I can cup and roll his balls at the same time before tracing my tongue along his hip and back to his cock. I look up at him as I move to swirl my tongue around the head of his cock and that's when you strike. I close my mouth around the tip and you plunge your fingers into my pussy without warning causing me to moan. Alex's hips jerk at the vibrations, shoving himself fully into the back of my throat, gagging me on his dick. I back off, rolling my eyes as I hear you laugh. I move so I can grip his hips and firmly hold him as I bob my head. It's difficult to focus with the way you're working your fingers inside me but I love it.

I feel his hands tangle in my hair as I focus on making him cum. I suck him tightly as I draw back, easing up as I reach the tip. Then it's all soft lips as I first twist my tongue around the crown before focusing on where the head and the shaft join. Soft, firm flicks of my tongue continue as I sink back down. This time when he hits the back if my throat I focus on relaxing as I press harder. I hear you say, "Relax and take it." Then I feel solid pressure pushing my head down tight and I know it's you. Suddenly the pressure gives and he slips deeper and into my throat as I struggle not to gag or fight your grip. Alex gasps harshly and bucks his hips before immediately stammering an apology. I hold nothing back as I focus on taking him down again and again, pressing deep and working past my gag reflex. His fingers tighten painfully before he gasps, "I'm gonna cum!" I dig my nails into his hips as he trembles and floods my mouth with cum. I gently pull off and swallow away all the evidence as he loosens his grip on me. 

I abruptly find myself shoved onto my back as you surge between my legs filling my pussy with your cock inone sure thrust. You hold nothing back as you hammer into me hard and deep, your bruising grip on my shoulder keeping me in place. I breathlessly delight in the rough pace. It's like you are fucking the air right out of me. I can't hold back the little moans and pain noises that you force from me with each slam of your hips. You're rarely this hard core aggressive and I can't get enough of it.

My hands scramble for purchase but you're having no part of it. You slow down enough only to grab my wrists and pin them to the bed. "Alex! Hold her wrists. Do NOT let her go." Your tone books no argument and he immediately obeys. I pull against his grasp but he doesn't budge. Holy hell. I look back up at you just before your mouth crashes into mine and you resume the brutal pace. "You like this? Me watching you suck his dick? Making you take it?" 

I can barely focus enough to reply, "You know I do. Please!" My answer seems to agitate you more as you fuck me impossibly harder. I feel my orgasm building at an alarming pace as every part of me coils so tight it hurts in a whole new and exciting way. "Please, Donny, please!" You move, changing the angle of your thrusts. It's a sharper, more painful pleasure and just as I'm about to cum you sink your teeth into that sweet spot on my neck blasting everything away except for the tight grip on my wrists, the pulsing bite at my neck and the slam of your hips. 

I'm disoriented and confused when you pull away from me and I'm left alone. You grip my chin forcing me to focus. "Alex, let go of her." He does. You drop a kiss on my mouth, "I want your mouth NOW." YES! We both know not only what we want but also what the other wants. I want to feel you slamming that pretty cock hard and deep, fucking my throat until you cum. You want to bend me to your will, fucking my throat with the only goal of making me please you. So nice that we're on the same page. 

I barely reach your hips before you are gathering my hair into your hands and shoving past my lips, filling me with your delicious cock. I revel in the feeling of helplessness and the lack of control as you take over. There's no messing about, no tease. No, it's a down and dirty fucking meant to get you off. You hit the back of my throat and push deeper. When you slip past my gag reflex and fill my throat, I can't help but struggle. Your iron tight grip holds me to you, nose pressed to your closely cropped pubes. Just as I manage to settle and adjust, you pick up the pace. You pound hard and deep over and over again. Here and there I manage a sip of air but this simply feels so good. Your hips lose rhythm and with a couple more thrusts you are pinning me to you and shouting out as you cum. I take it and focus on not spilling a drop as I pull off. I swallow and you ease your grip on me as I dizzily return to lie beside you and Alex. 

Soft kisses have me wiggling against you. I'm almost embarrassed that I'm so turned on again. You notice and grin. "Lean back against Alex." I do as I'm told, resting my head on his shoulder. I look up at him, "Hey, babe." I turn my head and drop a kiss on his neck and move his hand to cup my breast. He gets the idea and begins to tease and pinch my nipple. You look devious as you slide your hand to my pussy and slip past my lips. "Naughty little girl getting off on servicing the both of us." I groan at the combination of your words and the touch of you both. You find my sensitive clit with ease and rub it with firm sure pressure. I squirm betweeen the two of you as you relentlessly send me hurling towards my climax. "Quit messing about and cum for us!" I shudder between the two of you as I do exactly that. It's hard, fast and exhilarating. The three if us lie there all tangled up and sticky, catching our breath before Alex breaks the silence, "Will there be additional lessons? I'm afraid I forgot to take notes." 

We all burst out laughing. Who knew the quiet one was so cheeky? Then again, it's the quiet ones you've got to look out for. Trust me, I know!


End file.
